


Comesueños

by Morde



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Terror, parálisis, sueño
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morde/pseuds/Morde





	Comesueños

Empiezas a sentir frío. Ves unos ojos rojos que te observan fijamente. Los ojos desaparecen pero sientes una presencia justo detrás de ti. Miras hacia atrás y no ves nada. Pero en tu sombra vuelven a aparecer los ojos de antes. Sientes una lengua recorriendo todo tu cuerpo. Intentas huir pero no puedes. Estás paralizado. Oyes una risa macabra. El frío empieza a ser intenso. Algo se materializa ante ti. Ves otra vez esos ojos rojos. Y una enorme sonrisa a la que le resultas divertido. Empiezas a perder la consciencia. Tu cuerpo quiere caer al suelo pero sigue paralizado. En vez de eso, aquel ser te levanta.

Despiertas. Es de día. Tu Gengar se ha comido tu sueño. Lo regañas pero sabes que volverá a hacerlo.


End file.
